


When the Lion's away

by Gowombat83



Series: Cullistair [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boy Love, Boys Kissing, Cullistair, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Reunions, Same Sex Relationship, Smutty, True Love, Trust, peer acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/pseuds/Gowombat83
Summary: While Cullen's away does Alistair play?Or- "How a misunderstanding was resolved rationally and then there was sex."





	When the Lion's away

The newest recruit hurtled into the dining hall and scurried towards a table where several of the other boys he’d met were already gathering.

“Guys, guys…” he rasped, trying to keep his voice down while still getting their collective attention, “I just saw… two boys _kissing!_ ”

One of the older boys, Jed, just snorted, “It’s probably just Cullen and Alistair.”

The recruit looked confused, the lack of reaction from the boys at the table wasn’t what he’d expected.

Setting his fork down Jed looked the younger recruit in the eye, “Look, Tom, it’s not a big deal. Cullen and Alistair have been together since they were 14. We’ve all gotten used to it and if you know what’s good for you, you won’t _make_ a big deal out of it.”

“You mean they’re in a relationship? And the Chantry allows it?”

Another junior joined them with his bowl and chunk of bread, “Talkin’ about Alistair and Cullen?” he asked, stuffing a crust in his mouth as he sits down.

“Yeah, new kid saw them kissing and freaked out,” a third one said, laughing.

The new arrival tipped his head and raised an eyebrow, “But Cullen’s still out with the Knight-Captain, he’s not due back ‘till tonight.”

“Then… who was Alistair kissing?” Jed asked.

The table fell silent. All the recruits liked the older pair, Cullen was the best Templar trainee at the abbey, and Alistair with his open and friendly demeanour, always up for a laugh, made friends easily.  None of their peers cared that they were together, maybe in the beginning it had been a topic of gossip, but it had been over three years by now. They didn’t want to see things go poorly between them.   

“What did you say?” a hard voice made them all jump.

“Cu-Cullen,” Jed began, “we weren’t expecting you back ‘till tonight.”

Cullen’s glare could have cut glass.

“I’m sorry Cullen,” Jed looked up at the tall blonde that towered over his shoulder with an expression part pity and part fear.

“What I want to know, is why you said what you just said.”

“The new guy, said he saw you with Alistair, but you weren’t meant to be back yet. I guess if you’re here then it was you after all?” Jed looked hopeful. His face fell as Cullen’s eyes only narrowed further.

Cullen scanned the faces all peering up at him from their benches until they landed on the unfamiliar boy, “You..”

“T-ah-Tom.” The boy stuttered.

“Tom, you saw this? You saw Alistair with someone else?”

“I don’t, I’m not sure! I only said I saw two boys kissing, I don’t even know who Alistair is!”

At that Cullen’s eyes widened slightly but every muscle in his considerable bulk remained tensed. After a moment of heavy silence he made a decision, turning on a heal he ordered, “Follow me.”

Tom didn’t dare disobey and hastily fell into step behind the larger boy. Some of the others trailed along at a distance, wanting to see how things played out.

When Cullen stopped before one of the dorm room doors everyone seemed to be holding their breath. He reached out and twisted the handle, swinging it open to reveal the simple space identical to all the other sleeping chambers. On one bunk the raven-haired boy  Tom knew as Harris was knuckling sleep from his eyes. He startled to find Cullen and a few others crowding his door. Cullen’s face was dark as a thundercloud, it was enough to silence Harris who only sat in mute confusion.

On the opposite bed, twisted in his sheets and snoring lightly, a lanky strawberry blonde, closer to man than boy, slept blissfully unaware of his audience.

Crooking his finger Cullen motioned Tom forwards, “Was this the one you saw?” he asked.

Tom shook his head, “N-no, the ones I saw both had dark hair.”

Breathing out in a loud exhale through his nose the tension was visibly relinquished from the bigger recruits body. His eyes softened as they rested on his sleeping lover.

Still cowed Tom stood silently, awaiting whatever punishment Cullen might choose for him.

Without taking his eyes from Alistair Cullen dismissed him, “Be careful what you say, in future,” he said, voice blunted from the dagger-like sharpness he’d been wielding since he entered the dining hall.

“Yes, I will, I’m sorry!” Tom squeaked before retreating to the relative safety of the group.

Shaking himself from his stunned stupor on the other bed, Harris finished pulling on his boots and smiled tolerantly at Cullen as he left the room, closing the door behind him. He certainly didn’t want to be present for what came next.

**

“Holy shit!,” Tom’s voice wavered slightly with the adrenaline still coursing through him, “that guy is terrifying! I can see why the Sisters haven’t tried to split them up”

Jed laughed, “That’s not why, but when one of them is probably the best Templar to come out of this place in the whole of Dragon Age, and the other is rumoured to be Fereldan royalty… who’s gonna argue with them?”

 Tom blanched, “Maker! Will he-  will _they_ come after me now?”

“Nah, they’re actually both really nice normally,” Jed said with a wry twist, “Cullen’s a fair and reasonable guy, except when it comes to Alistair. Word of warning, you never want to get between them,” he clapped the white-faced boy on the shoulders, “C’mon lets go find some ale for your nerves before afternoon drills.”

**

Cullen stood still just inside the small room and waited for his pulse to deescalate, he knew better than to jump to conclusions, he knew _Alistair_ better. But still, overhearing those words had made his heart race.

Slowly as he allowed his eyes to roam over freckled skin and long toned limbs a smile began to curl his lip. Beautiful – his love is so beautiful. 

Moving to the foot of the bed he trailed one blunt fingertip up the sole of a bared foot, causing its owner to stir. The smile grew. Cullen knelt on the mattress and slid one lose-fingered palm from ankle to knee, then pushed it beneath the draped sheet to gently grip a thigh. This caused a shift and a groan as Alistair buoyed to wakefulness.

Blinking away the lingering fade Alistair broke into a brilliant smile when his hazel eyes landed on the man at his side.

“Cullen, you’re home early.”

“I came back ahead of the others, I couldn’t wait to see you,” he said, voice soft, betraying none of his earlier concern.

“I was using the lunch break to get some sleep, I figured I’d be a little short on it tonight,” Alistair chuckled, a loaded sound that Cullen echoed.

“That was the plan,” he leaned in to kiss the reposed man, a contented hum rumbling in his throat as he tasted his sweetheart for the first time in two weeks. The kiss quickly turned more serious, as was often the way when they reunited.

Keeping his lovers mouth busy Cullen repositioned himself overtop of Alistair, and kicked his travel-worn boots off with twin _thunks_ as they hit the floor. Two weeks away and all he’d thought about was getting back to Al. Now he was here Cullen was more than happy to just spend time reacquainting himself with his lips and tongue. He could kiss Alistair for hours – it was one of his favourite things to do. And Alistair was just as content to let him.

The lunch hour was over but by unspoken mutual consent they’d decided to skip afternoon classes. Whatever punishment they were given would be worth it for uninterrupted time together until the next morning.

Alistair had managed to free the one leg from his entrapping sheets and looped it over the back of Cullen’s thigh, while his arms wrapped around broad shoulders as they kissed deeply. Cullen held himself aloft on an elbow, hand sandwiched between the mattress and firm muscle.

With his free hand he gripped Alistair’s bared hip, flexing to give a brief squeeze before beginning a gradual path up his side. The firm press of his warm palm caressed lovingly as it ascended over steadily fluctuating ribs. It continued along the underside of an arm, lifting until fingers entwined and their hands were clasped above Alistair’s sleep-tousled head.  He pinned him there and shifted to withdraw his other hand and repeat the process on the other side. Only once both arms were raised, both hands palm to palm pressed into the pillow to take his weight did Cullen release Alistair’s lips.

Looking down into those clear, warm hazel eyes Cullen felt his heart flutter, as it did every time. He brushed their noses together and savoured the closeness; pelvis to pelvis, face to face, heart to heart.

“I adore you,” he murmured, and watched with joy and awe the impossible love that flooded his sweethearts eyes at those words.

Alistair craned his neck to touch his lips with infinite tenderness to Cullen’s, his fingers curling to grasp tightly the hands that held them.

“And I you, beyond all measure and reason.”

A regiment of horses could not have kept Cullen from falling into another kiss as he strove to convey the full depth of his passion and adoration. His body moved without conscious thought, taking up a slow undulation of hips that rolled against his lovers in gentle but determined motion.

It was their way, to speak as much through touch as with words, a language they’d developed over years of familiarity and affection.

Through the heady miasma of soft sighs and low moans, and the ever building heat between their writhing bodies Cullen becomes aware of Alistair’s arousal. Feeling his erection poking into his abdomen sets Cullen’s brain alight – there was no better feeling to him than knowing he was bringing his lover pleasure. With that in mind he pulled himself away from devouring his mouth and instead made his way down, down the bed, dragging the thin barrier of the linens with him to fully bare Alistair’s form to his hungry eyes and hungrier mouth.

Wasting no time at all he took to lavishing the proud and perfect cock before him, relishing every twitch and every whimper as he pleasured his lover. As many times as he’d done this, he never got tired of how sensitive Alistair was to his touch and his tongue, of the sweet symphony of gasps and groans. Through years of experience and exploration Cullen learned to play him like a musical instrument, with deft skill. So it was that he worked him to peak and kept him there, teetering on the edge in an unending moment of exquisite bliss, only allowing him to fall when Cullen was good and ready to let him.

Eagerly Cullen swallowed each pulse of his spend,  it was a personal mission of his to cause Alistair to come as many times as possible. Easing him through it Cullen gradually brought him down from his high, as gentle as a falling feather Alistair settled back to reality. Panting heavily he reached one unsteady hand to brush Cullen’s curls, fingers fumbling he drew him back up until they were again face to face.

Cullen smiled at the unfocussed glaze of his sweethearts eyes, acquiescing to Alistair’s inarticulate urgings he allowed himself to be pulled into a deep languid kiss. The obscene sounds elicited at the taste of himself on Cullen’s tongue only made Cullen’s own pleasure at their reunion complete.

After a long and pleasant kiss Cullen finally withdrew and grinned at the heavy-lidded flickering of Alistair’s eyes as a veil of lassitude settled over him.

“That’s it, rest well my beauty while I go and wash off the road.  I’m not done with you yet, and I want you strong and energised for this night.”

Sliding off the bed Cullen bent to brush the bronzed fringe back and pressed a kiss to his sleepy brow. The unintelligible response brought an affectionate chuckle to his chest. As he moved to the door he took one last look at the dozing man sprawled on the bunk, draped in thin white linen, and not for the first time he thought he couldn’t imagine his life without that man in it.


End file.
